


It Wasn't Even Supposed To Rain Today, Bobby

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A severe thunderstorm presses on Dean's nerves and when a fight is breaking out between he and Bobby, Castiel decides to go outside and avoid it. When Dean follows at Sam's behest, he catches a rather clumsy moment from Castiel. You'd think angels would be more sure-footed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Even Supposed To Rain Today, Bobby

Castiel sat between Sam and Dean at Bobby’s kitchen table, trying to concentrate enough to meditate. However, short of leaving his current location for a different one, he wasn’t going to be able to. There was a massive thunder storm raging outside that cracked horrid bursts of thunder every minute or so. The power in the house had even gone out for a few minutes, but Cas had quickly popped into the basement and fixed it. He didn’t much like the thought of being in that house with no power. Especially since every few seconds Dean would make a disgruntled huff that made him sound like an annoyed dog. Thus far Sam and Bobby were ignoring it, both engrossed in books they were reading. Bobby’s was something about Japanese culture and Sam’s was written by a man named King. Cas craned his head to read the title better. “Lan-gol-eye-ers?” He whispered quietly.

Both Sam and Dean cracked up slightly. What had he said that was amusing? “No, Cas.” Sam started, giving him a warm and amused smile. “Langoliers. The i isn’t really pronounced.”

Castiel straightened in his posture as he thought about it. That was definitely an odd word. “What is a… langolier?”

Dean chuckled, taking a drink of rotgut from the only clean glass he’d spotted. “It’s a nerdy thing for nerdy people. Like our dearest Sammy.” Dean lifted the glass and smiled, as if he was toasting. Castiel had noticed that Dean usually made that gesture when he was being facetious.

Sam scoffed, confirming Castiel’s thoughts, and chuckled. “Yeah, hardy har har. This book is… interesting. Not really sure how to explain it. I could let you borrow it when I’m finished though. I’m actually kind of curious what you’d say about Stephen King’s writing.” Bobby made an amused noise, it almost seemed as though he was trying to predict Castiel’s reaction to it. He noticed that Sam and Bobby would make bets on certain things, Bobby usually not being very happy when he lost. It seemed that Sam handled it better. Well, as far as Castiel could see anyway.

“Of course. I’m always eager to take in new information.” Cas was genuinely happy at the thought of reading a new book. Especially one of Sam’s. He’d not spent much time with the younger Winchester brother. Most of his time was spent with Dean, around Dean, focusing on Dean. Most times when Sam was there, it was because of Dean.

Sam laughed softly and nodded before going back to his book. He seemed happier now; even Bobby seemed a little lighter. Everyone but Dean was lifting up in spirits, though this was hardly a surprise. “Man, Bobby, the forecast didn’t even say there was supposed to be rain!”

“Yeah, well, if they got paid for the times they were one hundred percent correct on this stuff they’d be broke! Find something to do, Dean. Your dramatic huffin’ and sighin’ is gettin’ on my nerves.” Dean looked mostly annoyed and partly offended at Bobby’s accusation. He mumbled under his breath that he wasn’t being dramatic. He was bored. Then he took another swig of the rough alcohol and seemed to quiet down.

Castiel looked around the room; suddenly aware of how little was actually happening. Dean and he hadn’t spoken about the night in the hotel weeks ago, though every once in a while Dean would give him suggestive looks. Even Sam was picking up on them, but Dean brushed him off and accused him of needing to ‘get laid’ more. Now it was Castiel’s turn to give a small huff, like Dean had just a minute before.

As soon as he did Dean broke the silence. “See, even the angel’s bored!” He held his glass up and used it to point to Cas, as if he was proof of Dean’s innocence.

Castiel’s jaw clenched, he didn’t like being in the middle of an argument like this. He knew he wouldn’t be able to interject and he knew how arguments with Dean Winchester ended. That didn’t seem like a good option this night. Bobby had just began speaking when Castiel stood, knocking the table with his knees by accident. “I’m going outside.”

“Excuse me?” Dean looked at him like he’d lost his sanity. “Cas there’s a fucking thunder storm going on out there. You could be struck by lightning.”

“Inconsequential; it would amount to very little damage to my vessel. It’s also preferable to sitting in on an argument between you and Bobby.” Castiel began heading for the door. He stopped momentarily, all eyes on him, wide and even skeptical. “I’ll tell you if I see any interesting patterns in the lightning.”

Suddenly skeptical eyes were confused but dismissive and Castiel walked out the kitchen door.

..

Dean took a long drink of whiskey and looked between Bobby and Sam, who were both staring at him. “What? What is with the staring?”

“You’re seriously just going to let him stand out there by himself?” Sam raised one brow at Dean, the tone of his voice clearly accusing Dean of wrongdoing.

“He said he’d be fine.” Dean took another quick gulp.

“You’re an idiot, man.” Sam sighed and went back to reading.

“Okay, fine! I’ll go check on him!” Dean growled and stood up from the table, grabbing his jacket before heading in the torrential downpour outside.

He looked around, the rain acting almost like fog, but he was able to see Castiel standing near one of the tall lamps in the scrapyard. The normally unruly black hair on Cas’ head was plastered to his skin. Dean walked up to him, shouting into his ear. The rain was deafening and the thunder and lightning were still rolling almost constantly. “Cas! We really should go inside, man!”

“I’m fine, Dean. Thank you for concern, though.” Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel brushed him off.

He grabbed his arm and slowly turned him. “Okay, Cas, I know you’re okay, but these are the only clothes you got! We can’t have you running around naked until they dry!”

“I can dry them or fly to a store to get clothing, Dean.” His tone was very flat, despite the increased volume.

“Cas will you please come inside?” Dean was all but considering dragging him back in.

Castiel gave him a look as his head tilted, it was curiosity mixed with something else. Weird. What was it with everyone giving him looks lately? Did something happen to his face? The look faded and Cas had his usual blank expression once more.

Now, what happened next is something Dean never thought he would see and will forever be something he remembers. Castiel’s leading foot slipped in the mud and he flailed, almost in slow motion as he came down hard on the ground. Dean could almost swear that he saw Castiel’s _wings_ flapping around trying to keep him straight. Dean fell down next to Cas, gripping his sides as he laughed himself to tears. His voice was almost hoarse by the time he stopped laughing and his stomach actually hurt from laughing so much. He’d not done that in years. Castiel was merely sitting in the mud next to him, silently fuming until finally he picked up a glob of mud and tossed it at Dean.

It hit right in the center of his chest and startled him. “Oh, you, asshole!” Dean looked at Castiel, his face filled with shock that the angel would do such a thing. There was a soft glint in Cas’ eyes, almost like he was up to something. Nodding as he came to his decision, Dean stood and brushed as much mud as possible from his shirt. Then he reached down, waiting while Castiel righted himself as well. “Hey, Cas!” Castiel turned and received a handful of mud and gravel to the stomach for his attention. 

Dean laughed and started running further into the scrap yard. Cas’ eyes narrowed, Dean wasn’t getting away with that. He followed Dean through the maze of cars and rusted metal. Every few moments, when he thought he’d found him, he’d get another glob of mud smacking hard against his body. It was beginning to wear on his patience. Not because Dean was able to hit him, but that he was able to hide. Maybe the Enochian inscriptions hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

Cas calmed himself and listened very carefully to his surroundings, picking out the soft squish of boots in mud. He smirked and picked up a fistful of his own mud, stalking carefully after his friend. Dean was about to make a distraction for him, picking up a rock to throw into another vehicle. So that’s how he did it. It seemed obvious once Castiel caught him in the act. “Dean!” Dean turned, a look of pure horror on his face as a thick, pasty chunk of mud landed against his jaw and neck, some of it even getting in his mouth. He began spitting it out, cursing Castiel for whatever he did to track Dean down.

Dean looked back to where Cas had been, he wasn’t there anymore. Instead, Cas had somehow found a bucket and in those precious few seconds had filled said bucket with muddy water. He then dumped this bucket over Dean’s head and proceeded to run like hell. His landing from his perch (an old car frame) was very messy, leaving him fumbling in the mud before he could actually stand and begin to move. But it was just enough time for a very displeased Dean Winchester to catch up and grab him. He pushed him to the ground and landed on top of him. The smile on his face was predatory, like he was hunting and had caught Castiel. In his mind he was curious what Dean would do, so he allowed him to pin his wrists into the ground. That was when he felt hot breath in stark contrast to the cold rain pouring over his ear. “I’ll find a way to make you pay for that, Cas.” He chuckled and rocked his hips into Castiel’s, the angel have to resist flying them somewhere private. For now he was more than happy to relinquish control to Dean.

When Dean stood he pulled Cas with him and motioned toward the house.

..

The storm was still raging, Sam and Bobby not having moved much since Dean and Cas ventured out. When the door opened they hardly expected what they saw, Castiel and Dean covered head to toe in mud.

“What the hell were you two doin’ out there?!” Bobby yelled at them, putting his book on the kitchen table.

“Oh man, it was great, Bobby. Cas turned to come back in, but he slipped and fell. Man I swear I saw his wings flail. It was fucking hilarious. So, I’m laughing on the damned ground cause I couldn’t stand and when I sit back up, this asshat throws mud at me.” Dean gestured to Castiel who took over the story from there.

“Then he threw a chunk of mud at me, and then he ran into the scrap yard. I gave chase until I found him and poured a bucket of muddy water over his head. I tripped jumping from the top of the car I’d perched on. Dean caught me and pushed me back down. That was when we decided it would be a good idea to come back in.” Dean smiled approvingly at Cas.

Sam looked almost dumbfounded, but something about this also reminded him of the hotel two cities back. When he’d found Cas and Dean in bed in different clothing. “Idjits.” Bobby said plainly. “Don’t start trackin’ a bunch of mud all over my damn carpets, you two! Or you’ll clean it up!”

Castiel and Dean quietly and gingerly made their way upstairs to change clothes. Sam sighed, shook his head, and went back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, nor am I making any money from this.
> 
> This was inspired by a thunderstorm last night that I sat and watched for a bit. I had the idea of Dean and Cas messing around in the mud outside Bobby's house.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm slowly getting more practice at Destiel.


End file.
